Right Here Waiting
by esmtz
Summary: Richard Marx. Liane feels that she is an unfit mother and so she takes Eric and leaves him at an adoption center. How will Kyle react to this? Pairing:CartmanxKyle Oneshots:ButtersxCartman OCxCartman. dont like it? then dont read or even review
1. Kyle Doesn't Care

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

"Maaam I want cheesy poofs!" Eric Cartman complained as he was watching Terrance and Phillip on the TV

"Yes, sweetie, mommy is getting them for you right now." Liane Cartman replied to her 9 year old son.

As Liane went and got the cheesy poofs, she sighed and wondered if what she was about to do was the right thing for her son. She knew she wasn't a fit mother and couldn't care for her child like how other parents did for their kids. She put and hid the cheesy poofs away and walked towards the living room and towards her son.

"Um, sweetie? We don't have any more cheesy poofs. We need to go to the store to buy some more."

Eric looked up at her with wide eyes.

"We don't have anymore cheesy poofs?! I thought you said we still had some!"

"Yes, I know, but I looked around the kitchen and I can't seem to find any. Sorry about that my little blueberry muffin. How about you come with me to go get some more? I'll let you eat them in the car."

"Sweet!" Eric yelled out happily as he turned off the TV and got off the couch.

Both Liane and Eric walked outside and got in the car. As Liane was starting it, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny walked up towards the front passenger seat where Eric was sitting.

"Hey, Cartman, were you guys going somewhere?" Stan asked him.

"Pssh yeah apparently we ran out of cheesy poofs so we're going to the store to get some more." Cartman replied.

"How much fatter can you get, fatass?"

"AY! I'M NOT FAT YOU STUPID JEW I'M JUST BIGBONED!" Cartman responded back angrily to Kyle.

Kyle just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that Cartman, it's not like it's gonna make a difference because YOU ARE FAT!"

"SHUT UP DAYWALKER!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT FATASS!"

"Heh, heh looks like someone's got sand in their vagina huh Khal?" Eric smirked as he saw Kyle turn bright red.

"I DO NOT HAVE SAND IN MY VAGINA CARTMAN!" Kyle screamed at him as Eric started laughing.

"Dude, just ignore him. He's always been an asshole remember?" Stan said as he put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.

Eric raised an eyebrow slightly as he started feeling a little bit jealous. He didn't realize that his fists were clenched tightly as if he was ready to punch someone.

"You know what fatass? I could care less if you were gone you know that?! You piss me off so much that I hope that you do die! Why couldn't it be you instead of Kenny who dies all the time?" Kyle sneered.

Normally Eric would have just ignored him and insulted him back, but with what Kyle had just said, for once Eric didn't know what to say as he felt his heart break in two and was on the verge of crying, but he held it in as he looked at Kyle then turned and looked away.

"Kyle!" Stan yelled in surprise as he didn't expect his best friend to say what he just said.

"Whoa, dude!" Kenny replied also surprised.

Eric swallowed and looked at his mom.

"Can we go now mam?" Eric asked.

"Sorry boys, but we need to go. We'll be back in an hour or so." Liane told them as she drove off.

Once his friends and especially Kyle was out of sight, Eric turned back to look out the window as the tears slowly feel down his face and he quickly wiped them away. He wasn't paying attention to where his mom was driving as he kept thinking about what Kyle had told him.

'Of course he wants me to die. Khal fucking hates me and always will. He would never return my feelings anyway.' Eric thought to himself sadly.

He started remembering all the times he called Stan AND Kyle fags and he now started to believe that the two supposedly super best friends liked each other in that way.

'What does that stupid hippie have that I don't? Hmm let's see he's thin, he's really close to Kyle, Kyle DOESN'T hate him, they're always together….' Eric felt himself feeling even more depressed and jealous of the fact that he knew that he would never have Kyle.

"Sweetie we're here."

Eric jumped a little as he heard his mom's voice and quickly looked out the window.

'Well, at least I'll have more cheesy poofs.'

Eric was surprised to discover that he wasn't at the usual grocery store that his mom and him went to buy food. In fact Eric never saw this place before and he started feeling a little bit scared.

"Mam? Where are we?" he asked as he watched his mom get out of the car.

"Eric, come on out sweetie. This is where you will be living for awhile."

"WHAT?!" Eric yelled out in surprise as his mom quickly got his door open and yanked him out of the car, "No, mam, I don't wanna go!" Eric screamed as he was dragged inside the adoption center.

Author's note: Sorry if the characters aren't exactly in character I've never really been good at making them sound like how they are on TV. Ok for this story I will try to make it last more than 6 chapters but idk more than likely it'll be short again. For those of you who know my first Story Kyle's Jealousy you already know how I am, but for those of you who don't my stories tend to have minds of their own so who knows what direction this story is gonna take but I can guarantee one thing that it WILL be a CartmanxKyle story. Plus I tend to have author's note at the end of every chapter so yeah. The title of this story is based on the song "Right Here Waiting" By Richard Marx because I LOVE that song lol.


	2. Dropped Off

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

"So, Ms. Cartman is this the little boy you were talking about on the phone a few days ago?" a lady asked as she walked up to Liane and Eric and looked down at him.

Eric's eyes went wide as he looked up at his mom in horror.

"MAM, YOU PLANNED THIS?!" Eric practically screamed.

"I'm sorry Eric, but I've thought about this for awhile now and I know that I can't care for you the way that you should be taken care of. Plus I know you're not happy here in South Park either."

Eric continued to stare at his mom in shock as the lady gave Liane paper work to fill out.

"Follow me little boy. I'm sorry to say that this place is filled so we're going to have to transfer you to the adoption center in Denver." She told Eric as she grabbed his arm and pulled him making him follow her as he looked back at his mom one last time.

Eric didn't know whether to be relieved that he was leaving South Park or scared that he wasn't going to see his mom or Kyle again. Eric's eyes widened as they passed the room where a lot of kids were playing. After a few minutes they stopped and the lady told him to not go anywhere as she left to go register him to go to Denver's adoption center. Eric looked around shaking a little.

'I can't believe my mam just left me here…but then since when did she ever really care about me anyway' Cartman thought to himself sadly 'it's not like anyone's gonna miss me. Kyle said himself that he could care less if I was gone. Maybe this will make him happy that he'll never have to see me again."

Cartman slowly sat down on the floor and sighed.

"Um hello are you new here?"

Cartman jumped a little as he turned and saw that a boy around his age had approached him. He had short red hair almost like Kyle's except his hair didn't stand up like a bush. It was more like Stan's hair and he had bright green eyes. He was wearing a light blue hoodie and blue pants. Cartman felt like he wanted to puke.

'God another fucking daywalker. Almost reminds me of that stupid Jew'

"Yeah….why?" Cartman asked not looking at the boy.

"Same here. You know this place is full right? So does that mean you're going to Denver too?" he asked as he tried to look at Cartman in the eye.

Cartman just shrugged and finally looked at him.

"What does it matter to you, daywalker?"

"That's cool same here," the boy frowned slightly at him then gave him a small smile, "my name is Ron. What's yours?"

Eric was gonna say that it was Cartman, but then he realized that his mom gave him up so that name, he felt, was no longer his.

"It's Eric."

"Nice to meet you, Eric." Ron hesitated before he asked, "you wanna be friends?"

Cartman thought of saying no, but he knew that this boy probably wasn't going to listen to him even if he did say no.

Cartman just sighed.

"Fine."

"Ok, cool."

Ron sat down next to Cartman and smiled at him. Cartman just rolled his eyes and looked away. The lady appeared again and looked at both boys.

"Your ride to Denver will be tomorrow morning very early so I suggest that you get some sleep. The rooms are full so you two will just have to make do with chairs or couches." She told them then left.

"What a bitch. I can't believe she doesn't even try to find us a room." Cartman complained as he slowly tried getting up.

"I know. Do you need help getting up?" Ron asked as he stood and went to help Cartman up.

"No I don't need your help! I can get up just fine!" Cartman said as he finally got up after a couple of seconds.

Ron just sighed and shook his head.

"Dude, you're stubborn you know that?"

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it" Cartman told him as they went to find a place to sleep before it got too late.

"Dude, don't you think that what you said to Cartman was a little harsh?" Stan asked a couple of hours later after Eric and his mom left. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were at Stan's house playing video games.

Kyle sighed and shook his head.

"No, Stan. Cartman's a fat racist asshole that doesn't care about anyone but himself. I was totally serious about what I said."

"Really so you wouldn't care if he just suddenly disappeared?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not Kenny why would I?"

Stan and Kenny exchanged looks. They both had figured out about how Kyle really felt toward Cartman and it definitely wasn't hate. Kyle had saved Cartman's life once when he could have just let him die and every time either Stan, Kenny, or Kyle had sleepovers, Kyle was always talking in his sleep mostly about how he needed Cartman in his life, but neither Stan nor Kenny would dare to bring it up in case Kyle got pissed.

"What you guys?" Kyle asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing, dude, if that's how you really feel…."

Stan winced as Kyle glared at him. He was starting to get really worried about how much Kyle was in denial about his feelings towards Cartman.

"Kyle forget it let's just continue playing." Kenny told him as he went back to look at the TV.

"Looks like fatass just got back home." Stan said as he saw that the car was pulling up in the driveway.

"Kyle, come on dude. Might as well go and see if Cartman wants to hang out with us." Kenny said as he paused the game and both he and Stan got off the couch and towards the door.

Kyle growled slightly as he reluctantly got off the couch and followed his friends towards Cartman's house.

"Hi Ms. Cartman. Can Eric come and hang out with us?" Stan asked as Kyle mumbled something to himself.

As soon as Liane turned the car off and got out, she immediately saw the boys standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry boys, but Eric is no longer my son."

Kyle looked up with wide eyes.

"What?!" Stan said shocked.

"It's true. I left him at the adoption center, but since it's full he'll be transferred to the adoption center in Denver in the morning." Liane told them.

"WHAT?!" Kyle screamed making Stan and Kenny jump.

"If you boys want any of his things you're welcome to come by any time and pick them up otherwise I'll just throw them out." Liane said as some guy also exited the car and came around and put his arms around her as they went inside the house.

"So fatass is gone then?" Kenny asked.

Stan slowly nodded.

"Yeah it seems so…"

Both boys looked at Kyle worried and weren't surprised to find out that Kyle was taking this the exact opposite of what he had said earlier. Kyle was close to tears as his eyes started to water. Kyle clenched his fists and turned to look at Stan and Kenny.

"We're going after him." Kyle told them.

"What?!" Stan asked.

"How dude? We don't have any way of getting there besides walking and that could take forever. The only adoption center in this town is far away from here" Kenny said.

"Then we'll drive."

Stan and Kenny gaped at him.

"Dude, we're only 9 years old…"

"So?! We've done it before now come on we can take my dad's car since my parents are out of town right now in my mom's car." Kyle said as he went to his house to go find his dad's keys.

Kenny just shrugged and turned to Stan.

"Might as well, dude. Even if we don't go Kyle will still go on his own to find Cartman."

Stan sighed.

"Yeah ok…."

Stan and Kenny quickly went towards Kyle's house to help him look for the keys to the car.

Author's note: Just letting you know that I added a new character in this story. I got the name Ron from Harry Potter because well I didn't know any other good names for a Jew. Yeah he's gonna also be a Jew so yeah…anyway im so glad that quite a few of you are wanting to read this story. At first I wasn't sure if I should post this or make a different one. Another one of my ideas was for the go god go episodes in Kyle's POV how he would be feeling after he found out that Cartman just disappeared. Don't steal this idea of mine though. I MIGHT just make it into a story but idk lol. I hope you guys like this story….


	3. Too Late

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

"Turn left! I said turn left, Stan!" Kyle yelled as Stan quickly turned left to avoid hitting a building, "Dude! That was too close!"

"Kyle, I can't see anything remember?! I know we've done this before, but I still have a hard time driving a car. Why couldn't I just push the pedals and let Kenny take the wheel?" Stan complained.

"Because, Stan it's just easier this way alright? Plus we're in a hurry here especially since we don't know where to go AND it's completely dark out AND we're going way too slow!" Kyle sighed getting agitated at the fact that it seemed like they weren't getting anywhere.

"Why don't we ask someone for directions?" Kenny asked as he had both his hands on the gas and break pedals.

"Who?! There's no one out here!" Kyle said as he looked around and sighed, "Kenny, stop the car."

"Why?"

"Butter's is right outside his house."

"What makes you think Butters will know where the adoption center is, Kyle?" Stan asked as the car came to a stop.

"I don't, but I don't see anyone else out here that we could ask." Kyle said as he got out of the car and walked towards Butters, "Hey Butters."

"Why hey there, Kyle. What are you doing out here so late?" Butters asked a little nervous.

"I could ask you the same thing but…"

"I just came out here to get uh something that fell out of my bedroom window. Please don't tell my mom and dad that I was out here. They'd ground me if they found out…" Butters said.

Kyle sighed.

"Listen, Butters, please tell me you know where the adoption center is."

"Well, sure I do. My parents and I always drive by that area before coming home. Why?"

"Get in the car, Butters, and I promise we won't tell your parents that you were outside this late at night."

"Uh, well…I don't think I should…"

"NOW, BUTTERS!" Kyle slightly yelled at him making him jump and run quickly into the back passenger seat of the car.

Kyle quickly followed and closed the front passenger door.

"He knows where to go guys so let's hurry. We don't have a lot of time." Kyle told them.

"So uh fellas? Why do you want to go to the adoption center anyway?" Butters asked.

"Fatass's mom left him there and he's gonna be transferred to the adoption center in the morning." Stan replied.

Butter's eyes went wide.

"W-What?!"

"Ugh let's get a move on already! Butters, look outside and tell us the direction to go from here!" Kyle said.

"Poor, Eric. I don't want him to leave. Why I'd be really sad if he was gone. He's the only real friend that I have…."

Kyle growled.

"Hurry up, Butters!"

"I never got to tell him that he was my special friend…"

Kyle started getting even more pissed as his face turned slightly red. He turned to look at Butters and shouted.

"BUTTERS, BEFORE I DECIDE TO TELL YOUR PARENTS THAT YOU'RE UP THIS LATE!"

"Ok, ok…" Butters said surprised at the reaction he got from Kyle, "but why do you care about Eric anyways? Don't you hate him?"

Kyle turned redder and turned back to look outside.

"Shut up, Butters, or we really won't see Cartman again." Stan said to him.

By the time the boys knew it, the sun was already starting to rise in the sky and they still hadn't found the adoption center.

"GODDAMMIT, BUTTERS! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU KNEW WHERE IT WAS!" Kyle growled and glared dangerously at Butters who was cowering to the back of the car shaking.

"W-Well I thought it was here! M-My mom told me that it was around here somewhere…" Butters stuttered.

"YOU SAID THAT AN HOUR AGO!" Kyle yelled as his fists clenched tightly.

"Kyle, calm down I think Butters is right. I recognize this place. I've only been here once and that was along time ago." Stan said as he parked the car, got out, and started looking around.

Kyle, Kenny, and Butters (hesitantly) also got out of the car and started looking around for any sign of the center.

'God I hope we're not too late.' Kyle thought to himself worriedly 'if we are I'm so gonna kill Butters.'

In the adoption center, Cartman was still sleeping and was having a dream about Kyle.

"Cartman, please don't leave I need you here with me." Kyle was saying as he got closer to Cartman and hugged him and kissed him on his cheek, "I love you Cartman. If you left I would die without you….please…." Kyle leaned forward and….

"Eric, wake up!"

Cartman felt himself being shaken and he quickly opened his eyes and turned and saw that it was Ron making Cartman jump slightly from surprise.

"Dude, you ok? Your face is all red. Do you have a fever or something?" Ron asked as he put his hand on Cartman's forehead.

Cartman quickly moved back as he turned redder.

'What the fuck?! I just had a dream about that stupid Jew who was about to kiss me and suddenly I wake up and this 'new' daywalker is here in front of me and is making me feel really uncomfortable.' Cartman thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm alright…" Cartman sighed, looking at Ron, "what time is it?"

"Well, it's apparently time for us to go. The lady from yesterday woke me up and told me to tell you that we'll be leaving in ten minutes so she said to wait in front of the entrance to this place." Ron said still looking at him worried.

Cartman didn't say anything. He just nodded and slowly got up and off the couch he was laying on and followed Ron towards the entrance.

"Ron, do you think it's just the two of us leaving to Denver or what?" Cartman asked.

"Nah, I saw yesterday that there were some other kids that had to take this ride to Denver as well…" Ron responded looking at him.

Cartman started blushing.

'For Christ's sake! He looks and definitely reminds me of Khal! God I fucking hate them both for making me feel this way; that stupid Jew rat Khal who I fought with all the time and somehow managed to get me to like him and this lame daywalker who looks exactly like him except for the way he dresses and the hair style….'

Cartman put his hand to his face feeling completely embarrassed.

"Eric, you're ok right?" Ron asked him again.

"Ugh how many times do I have to tell you, daywalker, that I'm perfectly fine!"

"Ok, fine I was just asking…" Ron sighed and looked away.

Cartman stared at him.

'Well, his personality is definitely different from Kyle's. Actually it's more like Stan's….I wonder if this guy's a fucking hippie or a stupid Jew. Looks more like a Jew to me…I wonder if I insult him more often will he fight me back?'

Before Cartman could say anything to Ron, he saw that they were already at the entrance where at least 10 other kids were waiting.

"I told you that there were other kids going to Denver too.." Ron whispered to him as Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you stupid Jew!"

Ron raised an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

"Eric, why are you being an asshole with me?"

"Let's see…because you're a fucking Jew and your mom's a fucking bitch!"

Cartman was insulting Ron as if he was Kyle and Cartman couldn't help but smirk.

"Dude, am I really that obvious to you for you to know that I'm a Jew? Of course it's obvious my mom's a bitch or she wouldn't have sent me here in the first place…" Ron said as he looked at Cartman in surprise.

'Well, this is no fun…he's not fighting me back like Kyle would…oh well….I guess you can't expect all Jews to be the same…' Cartman thought to himself.

"Ok children would you all kindly follow me to the bus that will be taking you all the way to Denver." The lady said as the kids followed her.

Ron and Cartman followed right behind; each stuck in their own thoughts. Ron kept glancing over at Cartman. As soon as they were led out, they made their way to the bus and watched as everyone started getting on. Once the others got on, Ron went on the bus and just as Cartman was about to follow, someone yelled out his name.

"CARTMAN!"

Cartman turned and his eyes went wide as he saw that Kyle was running towards him looking really scared.

"Jew…?!" Cartman whispered to himself.

Cartman was about to go towards Kyle, but the lady grabbed him and threw him into the bus.

"Have a safe trip everyone." She sneered at Cartman and watched as the doors closed and the bus took off.

"NO!!!" Kyle screamed as he watched in horror as the bus left.

Author's note: Uh sorry if you guys don't like the idea of Butters and possibly Ron liking Cartman. Don't worry though Cartman will definitely end up with Kyle in the end. I'll make sure of it. For some reason though this chapter thus far has been one of my best and longest I don't really know why lol plus my favorite. I'll update again soon. I promise.


	4. He's Gone

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

"Dude, what the hell happened? Where's Cartman?!" Stan asked as Kyle ran back towards him and the others white as a sheet.

"Get back in the car. The bus just took off with Cartman in it!" Kyle yelled.

"Oh Jesus…" Butters said as everyone ran back towards the car and got in and started it up.

"Did he at least see you, Kyle?" Stan asked looking at him worried.

Kyle nodded.

"Yeah and it looked like he was about to head towards me, but some fucked up lady grabbed him and pushed him into the bus!"

"Uh, fellas? What are we gonna do now?" Butters asked sounding very worried.

"We're gonna follow that bus, Butters, and don't even ask if we can take you home. We don't have time for that right now!" Kyle told him as Kenny pushed the gas pedal and they started driving in the direction the bus went in.

After a few minutes they finally spotted the bus not too far from them, but was already starting to leave town.

"Butters, since Stan can't really see over the steering wheel I need your help to make sure that we don't end up hitting any other cars or losing track of that bus." Kyle said keeping his eyes on the bus that was a few cars in front of them.

"Well, alright then, Kyle." Butters replied as he looked out the back passenger side window.

On the bus, Cartman was rubbing his head from having hit his head on the side of the driver's seat.

"Jesus Christ that bitch threw me so hard I wouldn't be surprised if I was bleeding or had a bump!" Cartman said.

"Let me look at it," Ron said.

Cartman turned and showed him where he hit his head.

"Nah, Eric, you're fine. I don't see any bumps or anything." Ron told him.

Cartman sighed and looked down. Ron continued to look at him for a few minutes and was feeling really anxious to know who that guy in the green hat was.

"Hey, Eric, can I ask you something?" Ron asked.

Cartman shrugged.

"Depends on what the question is…"

"Who was that guy that was running towards you before we left? Do you know him?"

Cartman started blushing furiously as the image of Kyle running towards him came into his head.

"Uh, he's nobody. I don't know why he was running in our direction."

"Dude, don't lie. I can tell because one you hesitated and two your whole face just turned red when I mentioned it.

Cartman didn't say anything. Ron just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. After a few minutes Cartman finally replied.

"His name is Kyle, but I always called him Khal just to piss him off."

Ron's eyes went wide as he turned to look at Cartman again.

"That's the dude from your dream?!"

"Yeah…."

After a few seconds Cartman just realized what Ron said and his eyes grew big as he turned to look at Ron. Ron blushed a little.

"Uh…did I mention that you talk in your sleep?"

Cartman felt completely embarrassed now as he covered his burning face with his right hand. He felt Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Eric, I don't have anything against you for you know being gay and all…just so you know…"

Cartman opened his right eye slightly to see that Ron was starting to turn red. Cartman put his hand down and sighed still feeling embarrassed.

"Thanks, Ron."

Ron smiled at him as he looked out the window again and was surprised to find that the boy that they were just talking about was in the car next to them.

"Hey, Eric? You might want to check this out…" Ron told him as he and Cartman swapped seats.

"Oh yeah? Wha…." Cartman was shocked as he saw that his friends were driving the car and that both Kyle and Butters were calling out to him from the back seat.

"Cartman, we're coming to get you!" Kyle yelled out.

"Hey, Eric!" Butters smiled waving at him cheerfully.

"Seems like your friends really do care for you if they decided to follow you before you got too far…" Ron said surprised.

Cartman didn't know what to say as he kept looking at Kyle, who was looking back at him. He felt himself heat up, blushing furiously.

'I can't believe….what is Khal doing….I thought he hated me so why…?' Cartman thought to himself.

"You stupid Jew! What the fuck do you guys think you're doing?!" Cartman screamed at him.

Ron's eyes grew wide as he heard Cartman call his friend a Jew.

'I thought he only called me that….or does he call all Jewish people that?'

"What does it look like we're doing fatass? I…we're trying to make sure that you DON'T end up in an adoption center and end up leaving!" Kyle screamed back over the loud noise from the air blushing a little.

"Eric! Hey, Eric! I wanted to tell you that you're my special friend!" Butters smiled his whole face turning red.

Cartman looked totally shocked and slightly horrified. Kyle, however, looked at Butters like he was ready to kill him as his fists clenched tightly and he struggled with himself to keep him from hurting Butters.

Stan just sighed and shook his head.

"Butters, get up here! I need some help please!" Stan yelled.

Butters quickly went to the front to help out Stan with seeing where they were going. Suddenly it started to rain and the wind started coming a little more forcefully. Cartman's eyes grew wide as he knew that his friends were in trouble since they weren't really good at driving and with the weather starting to turn to shit he knew that it wasn't a good idea for them to even be out there at all.

"Khal, listen to me…just forget about me and go home it's too fucking dangerous out there!"

Kyle looked at him in shock and horror but he shook his head in defiance and looked up at him.

"No, Cartman, I'm not going back. Not until you're here safely in the car."

Cartman felt his heart skip a beat as he couldn't believe that Kyle refused to go back home without him.

"Dude, maybe we should…." Stan said as the rain came down really hard.

"NO!" Kyle yelled.

"Khal, I'm not worth dying over!" Cartman yelled at him; eyes wide in fear.

Kyle was about to respond, but all of a sudden a car hit them hard from behind, making them spin out of control and slowly came to a stop on the side of the road.

"KHAL!!!" Cartman screamed watching in horror as the bus continued to drive further away from his friends.

Kyle rubbed his head.

"Ugh…is everyone ok?" Kyle asked.

Butters was shaking in the front passenger seat and Stan just sat in his seat breathing hard.

"Yeah….I think so…" Stan said and looked at Butters, "Butters?"

Butters pointed towards Kenny who was still underneath Stan, but was covered in blood.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" Stan screamed.

"You bastards!" Kyle yelled out.

Suddenly Kyle's eyes went wide as he quickly went to look outside.

"What is it Kyle?" Stan asked.

"Fuck, Stan, WE LOST SIGHT OF CARTMAN!"

Author's note: Another song that I really like and reminds me a lot of this story is "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" By Michael McDonald. If you listen to the song you'll probably know what I mean. Anyway….despite what just happened…Kyle is definitely gonna chase after Cartman no matter what even if he's gotta walk to Denver. Of course Stan and Butters will follow him since they now have no way to get back home. Im so glad that you guys are into or getting into my story and it really means a lot to me when you guys review…ill update again soon.


	5. I Never Hated Him

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

The boys, besides Kenny, got out of the car stumbling a little as a few cars came to a stop beside them and someone had already called up the police.

"Uh, hello? There's been an accident here…"

Kyle held on to his right arm, blood slowly coming down from his shoulder. He looked and saw that both Butters and Stan were hurt as well. Butters sat on the ground; his left knee was bruised and slightly bleeding and he had a few cuts on both his arms from the window glass shattering all over him. Stan also had a few cuts over his arms, legs, and a few on his face. The man who had called the police went over to them.

"Are you kids alright? Where are your parents?" he asked.

Kyle and Stan looked at each other then back towards the man.

"Yeah we're ok, but…" Stan was about to say but was interrupted by Kyle.

"Look, we just need a ride to Denver as soon as possible," Kyle told the guy as he quickly made up a lie, "Our parent's abuse us a lot and so we're just trying to get as far away from them as possible."

"Aw hamburgers my parent's are gonna ground me for being gone for this long…" Butters complained.

Stan nudged Butters and looked at him and whispered.

"Shut up, Butters, or you'll give us away."

The man looked at them and nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that kids. Sure I'll take you to Denver. Any place in particular?"

"Yeah, do you know where the adoption center is?" Kyle asked.

"Of course I do, kid, but are you sure you don't want to have those injuries looked at first?"

Butters was going to say something, but Kyle looked at him making Butters decide to not say anything.

"Yeah we're sure. Besides it's just a few small cuts right guys?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Stan replied and Butters nodded.

"Well, alright then. We'll just have to talk to the police first though and have someone come and tow the car."

Fifteen minutes later, the police and ambulance showed up and, to Kyle's frustration, the medical team went to go check on their injuries. As soon as they finished, the ambulance (taking Kenny with them since they found his body in the car) and police left and the boys watched as the car was being towed.

"Aw geez, Kyle, your dad is sure going to be mad with you when he finds out that you wrecked his car." Butters said.

"Yeah, dude, how are you going to explain this to him?" Stan asked looking at him.

Kyle just sighed and shook his head knowing that he couldn't think about that right now.

"I don't know, Stan, but right now I don't have time to worry about that. Cartman could already be far away from us by now."

"Hey, kids, lets get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we can get to Denver." The man said as they quickly got in the car, "Hey I just thought of it just now…which adoption center did you boys want me to take you to?"

"Huh?" Kyle asked.

"Well, there's at least 3 different adoption centers in Denver…"

Butters, Stan, and Kyle's eyes all went wide.

"Jesus Christ that many?!" Stan yelled out.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" the man asked as he started driving.

Kyle didn't say anything as Butters started complaining about his parents grounding him again. After a few minutes Kyle looked out the window and watched as the rain continued to pour down heavily on the car. Stan removed his hat and looked at his best friend worriedly. He leaned closer to Kyle and whispered in his ear.

"How are we supposed to find Cartman now? He could be going to any one of those places and we won't know which one."

Kyle didn't say anything so Stan continued.

"Look, Kyle, by the time we find him there MIGHT be a chance that he could already be gone though I doubt that would happen, but there's still that chance. Even if we do find him and bring him back home he's got nowhere to stay. Let's face it no one wants him living in their house especially your mom. Let's just accept the fact that Cartman is gone and isn't coming back."

Kyle quickly turned and glared at Stan, grabbing him by his shirt and shaking him.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT, STAN!" Kyle hissed at him.

"I'm just saying the truth, dude. Besides what makes you think he wants to come back home?" Stan asked.

Kyle looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you told him before how much you wished he was dead and that you could care less if he was gone remember?"

Kyle let go of Stan and went to look back out the window starting to feel guilty. It was a few minutes before Kyle finally responded.

"I didn't mean it…" Kyle whispered, "I never wanted any of this to happen. I didn't want Cartman to leave. To tell you the truth, Stan, I have never really hated Cartman. I always said I did, but it's not true."

Stan looked at Kyle in surprise. He didn't expect his best friend to openly admit that he didn't hate Cartman. Stan already knew that he didn't, but hearing Kyle actually say it really surprised him.

"Really? The way the two of you always fought it seemed like you did…"

Stan and Kyle jumped and looked at Butters who was looking at Kyle with a frown on his face.

Kyle felt his face turn red as he looked back outside the window again.

"Trust me, Butters, that's what I thought at first too…." Stan said looking at him then looked back at Kyle who still kept looking outside.

'Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him about Cartman. If it was Wendy that was being sent to an adoption center I know I wouldn't stop till I brought her back home.' Stan thought to himself as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what I said before, Kyle. We'll get Cartman back for you. You'll see."

Kyle looked back at Stan and smiled.

"Thanks, Stan."

Author's note: I'll put in Cartman's and Ron's POV in the next chapter. Im sorry for not updating in awhile in fact almost a week. I'll try to update a little sooner next time. I guess I just haven't been inspired at all recently. I've seen too many Style pictures and stories that idk its kinda making me depressed that I don't see more new CartmanxKyle stories or pictures. T_T aw well…im going to listen to music now. I promise ill update soon.


	6. Past's Revealed

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

The rain continued to pour down heavily as the bus continued to make its way towards its destination. Cartman just sat where he was at, his head in his hands, trying to keep himself from bursting into tears in front of everyone on the bus. Ron rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Eric, don't worry they're going to be ok…" Ron said looking at Cartman worriedly.

Cartman kept shaking as he struggled to keep himself from making any noises that would let others know that he was crying (besides Ron who already knew that he was).

"How the fuck do you know you stupid Jew…" Cartman asked not even bothering to look up at his friend.

Ron looked away slightly. He really didn't know if they were going to be ok or not; he was just trying to calm Cartman down. A few minutes passed by before Cartman spoke again.

"Maybe it's a good thing that Kyle isn't going to be able to follow me…" Cartman whispered to himself.

Ron looked back at Cartman.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Cartman finally looked at Ron; his eyes red from crying too much.

"I'm talking about how he and I always fought with each other ever since we first met. I would always insult him for being a Jew or a daywalker and he would call me fatass. Of course so did everyone else. The only reason why I treated Kyle that way was because I just wanted him to pay attention to me. I didn't know how else to get his attention especially since he already had that best friend, Stan, with him so I knew I couldn't just act nice with him."

Cartman gritted his teeth and closed his eyes; no longer feeling upset, but angry. Ron looked at Cartman; surprised that he was telling him about his relationship with the other Jew.

"So I take it you really don't like Stan then." Ron said.

Cartman shook his head.

"Before I never liked Kyle or Kenny either, but I still hung out with them only because I didn't want to hang around with anyone else. I know it sounds selfish, but I didn't really want to end up being alone. I'd rather be insulted and hated the rest of my life then be ignored and having people act like I don't exist."

Both Cartman and Ron were silent for a minute.

"Who was that blond boy that called you his 'special friend'?" Ron asked.

Cartman rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"His name is Butters and he's really annoying. Apparently he's in love with me and that's his way of saying so." Cartman shuddered, "I've known him for as long as I've known Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. I guess you can say he's someone that no one really cares about since no one, but me, pays attention to him. The only reason I do though is because I always loved making him do what I wanted him to do."

"Was it always like that between you and your 'friends'?" Ron asked.

Cartman nodded.

"You know how I said that everyone always called me fatass? Well, don't say I said this, but it's true. My excuse always was that I was big boned. I used to be as thin as you, Ron, before I met Kyle and them. The only reason I got this big was because I always hated myself for different reasons; my mom was a whore and didn't really care about me, I never had true friends because I was ignored at first…and I always knew I was weak. I never showed it to anyone though because I always covered it up with trying to act like I was tough by insulting everyone."

Cartman sighed as he turned to look back at Ron. Ron looked at him shocked at what he had just heard.

"So…im the first person that you've talked to about this?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…so now everyone back in South Park thinks I'm the bad guy and that I don't have any 'real' feelings."

Ron looked at him sadly.

"Im sorry to hear that. It was the opposite with me. I was supposed to be this perfect kid who got excellent grades in school, be popular with the girls, outgoing…"

Cartman looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, you're not?"

"No. First off my grades were A's, B's, C's, and sometimes D's. I was shy so I was never able to make any new friends let alone be the popular boy in school. My older brother was exactly what our parents wanted him to be and they were extremely disappointed to find out that I wasn't the same."

"So they ditched you at the adoption center…" Cartman said looking horrified.

Ron nodded still looking at Cartman.

"Apparently, from what my parents said, all Jews were supposed to be like that and if they weren't they just weren't good enough to be a part of the family or even that religion."

"Well, that explains a lot about Kyle and his little brother Ike, though Ike is a Canadian…so unless he's gifted with being really smart I don't know how that kid managed to fit in with his family…" Cartman said.

"Like I said…Jews have to be smart. It's just what's expected of us." Ron said sighing.

"Looks like it'll be just the two of us then huh, Jew?" Cartman smirked making Ron blush slightly, "No matter what happens we stay together, even if one of us happens to get adopted at the fucking center."

"I don't think that's gonna happen, Eric."

"Huh? Why?"

Ron looked at him and smiled.

"One thing I know about Jews is that, if they want something bad enough they will get it…"

"What does that supposed to mean? Ron?!"

Ron chuckled.

"Oh you'll see what I mean soon enough, and if there's a chance that we do go back to South Park…you just yourself got another Jew to pick on fatass…"

Cartman grinned.

"Ay I'm not fat I'm big boned!"

Author's note: I wasn't expecting to make this chapter until a few days from now, but I just decided to make it right away anyway. Oh and if you're a person that doesn't like the idea of Kyle saving Cartman or even the pairing at all then please don't read and definitely don't review. No one wants to read comments that are only going to piss off someone. As you guys can tell I'm trying to make this story as long as possible, chapter wise, otherwise I probably would have finished by now. Feel free to give me ideas to add to the story like if you want me to put in Wendy or other south park characters then ill figure out where exactly I can put them in. for anyone and everyone who loves or at least likes this story please review. I just love it when someone reviews even if it's just one. Thanks! Also im not sure if this will be my last south park story for now and move on to another show that I like or not. I'm so into South Park right now that I kinda want to make another story, but I still don't know. Two more shows im thinking about at the moment are Cardcaptor Sakura and Yu Yu Hakusho. As usual I promise to update again soon.


	7. Arriving

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

"This sucks, dude. How much longer is this gonna take?" Kyle asked starting to get annoyed.

It was an hour and a half or so later after the boys left with the man when the tire on the front passenger side busted open. Luckily the man was able to steer the car to the side of the road so they wouldn't get hit by any other cars that would be passing by them. He had gotten out and went to take a look at the tire. Fifteen minutes later he was working on taking off the busted tire and replacing it with the one he had in the trunk of his car.

"Isn't this just our luck…" Stan sighed shaking his head.

"Don't worry, boys, I almost have it…." The man told them reassuringly, but from what they were seeing, they knew that he wasn't getting anywhere even near close to taking off the tire, "Son of a bitch…" he said to himself.

"Thanks for the ride, but we'll just go it alone from here. We're kinda in a hurry…" Stan said as he and Kyle looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

"W-What?! We're walking now?! Oh Jesus…" Butters cried; his eyes wide.

"Yes we're walking, Butters, unless you have an idea that will get us to Denver right away." Kyle looked at him.

"Uh….no."

Kyle rolled his eyes and began walking; Stan and Butters quickly following him.

Cartman and Ron had fallen asleep on the bus; Cartman was leaning against the window and Ron was leaning against him with his head on his shoulder. Suddenly the bus went over a bump in the road startling Cartman awake.

"Ugh…are we there yet?" Cartman asked yawning and stretching as he looked out the window.

Cartman's eyes went wide as the bus passed a lot of different buildings and he knew that they were there already. He looked at Ron and shook him slightly.

"Ay, you stupid Jew, wake up! We're here…"

Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked at Cartman.

"Man…how long have I been out?"

Cartman shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know. I fell asleep too. Maybe an hour or so."

Ron looked outside.

"Well, we're here in Denver…but apparently the bus driver still needs to find the adoption center…which ever one it is."

"There's more than one?" Cartman asked surprised.

Ron nodded and looked at him frowning.

"You didn't know that? The only reason I know is because I heard my parents talk about it with the lady back in the adoption center in South Park."

Cartman sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Goddammit…well I guess I can always go back once I turn 18…but what's the point if those guys aren't going to be there…especially Kyle."

Ron looked at him.

"Do you really believe that your friends are dead, Eric?"

Cartman didn't answer him. After awhile the bus came to a stop and the bus driver was telling everyone that they were at one of the adoption centers. Cartman and Ron got up and followed behind the kids that were getting out of the bus. As soon as all of the kids were out of the bus, a lady approached them and immediately showed them around the place and to the rooms where each of them would be staying in until they got adopted by someone.

"Well this place sucks. They don't have video games and they only have one TV. What's next they don't have cheesy poofs either?!" Cartman slightly yelled out getting irritated.

Ron chuckled shaking his head as he looked around. Cartman sighed looking around and his eyes went wide when he saw Kenny's ghost staring at him.

"K-Kenneh?"

"What did you say, Eric?"

Cartman looked back at Ron, then turned back to look at Kenny, but he was already gone.

"I just thought I saw that poor piece of shit friend of mine…"

"Do you always insult everyone, Eric?"

"Hell yeah! Hmm let's see…Stan's a fucking hippie…you and Khal are stupid Jews…and Kenny is hopelessly poor." Cartman grinned.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, fatass."

"Ay! I'm not fat you fucking Jew!" Cartman yelled.

Ron ignored him as he thought of something.

"Wait…was that one of your friends that was in the car with Kyle?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't here exactly. Just his ghost."

Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at Cartman.

"What do you mean?"

"Kenny dies all the fucking time! After awhile though he just shows up out of nowhere; alive again." Cartman responded.

Ron stared at him in shock.

"Whoa, dude!"

"I know…"

"So he's not here right now then?" Ron asked.

"No, like I said I thought I saw him, but he's gone now."

"Maybe he went to go tell your friends where you are at. It is possible especially considering how you just told me that he comes back alive…" Ron smiled.

"But, that poor piece of crap hates me. I seriously doubt he's going to tell the others where to find me…IF they're still alive and looking for me."

"Eric, you thought Kyle hated you and look what he's doing now. He's coming to get you and so are the rest of your friends. You were wrong about Kyle and now I'm pretty sure you're wrong about Kenny too. They may not show it, but I know that deep inside, they know that they need you around."

Cartman didn't know what to say as they went towards an empty room and sat down on one of the two beds. Cartman looked at the ground while Ron continued to look at him.

"Eric, I know that you at least like Kyle. Maybe even love him. If he does show up and find a way to get you out of here…then you'll have proof…" Ron smiled at him sadly.

Cartman blushed furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron…what proof?"

Ron didn't say anything as he looked away from him.

"Dammit what?!" Cartman yelled.

"That he needs you just as much as you need him." Ron said looking back at Cartman.

Cartman's whole face was red as he turned to look the other way away from Ron.

'There's no way in hell that Kyle is going to just come over here and bail me out. There's just no fucking way that's gonna happen. Is he out of his mind?! Plus even if he did come here I wouldn't have a home to go back to! Maybe it's best that I stay here with Ron…besides I know I don't deserve Kyle. He's better off with Stan or Kenny…' Cartman thought to himself sadly.

Ron smiled blushing as he kept on looking at Cartman.

Author's note: ok I kinda know what I want to do with this last part of the story considering when I want Kyle to save Cartman. It's gonna be very last minute is all im gonna say if at all. (Smiles evilly) of course the boys still need to get to Cartman and yeah ill be bringing Kenny back to life sooner then expected. As for whether Ron is gonna be able to stay with Cartman even after he's saved, im not sure. I still need time to figure how that will work if he's gonna stay with a friend of Cartman's (like Butters maybe) or whatever. Ill update again soon.


	8. Kyle's Jealous Of Ron

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

"Butters, hurry up! We don't have any more time to waste! The longer we take the more likely it is for Cartman to be gone already." Kyle sighed.

It was already nearing night time and all three boys were starting to feel tired from how long they had been walking. Butters collapsed for the 3rd time and was again being helped up by Stan.

"Kyle, I think we should find a place to crash for the night. It's already starting to get late and you and I both know that we can't keep walking like this," Stan said breathing in heavily as he put Butter's arm around him to help keep him from falling down again, "plus we're still quite a ways away from getting to Denver and there's no way even if we still had the energy to keep going to get there at all tonight."

"P-Please, Kyle, I'm too tired to keep walking anymore…" Butters said exhausted.

Kyle was silent for a few seconds, but then he sighed and nodded.

"Ok, but I don't see a place to stay anywhere near here…" Kyle said as he looked around.

Stan slowly lowered himself and Butters to the ground and let go of him; both now kneeling down on their knees.

"H-Hey what's that?" Butters asked pointing at a bright light that was headed their way.

All three boys shielded their eyes as the light got brighter, but then just as suddenly as it appeared it vanished.

"Oh, hey Kenny. Didn't expect you to be back until sometime tomorrow." Stan said.

Kenny rolled his eyes and looked at his friends seriously.

"You guys, I know which adoption center fatass is at."

Kyle's eyes went wide.

"Really, Kenny? You have to show us!"

"Well, first we are going to need a way of actually getting there….I don't think anyone here wants to walk all the way over there. It's too far." Kenny said.

"I know I sure as hell don't…" Butters whispered.

"Well, what do we do now then? We don't have a vehicle or any type of transportation that we could use to get ourselves to Denver." Stan said sighing.

"Don't worry about it. I got it all figured out. A mile or so from here there's an old car shop that I happened to spot while I was dead. I'm pretty sure there's at least one car that's got to work…" Kenny told them.

"So what you're saying is that we take one of the cars and hot wire it so that we can use it to get to where Cartman is?" Kyle asked.

Kenny nodded.

"Follow me. Oh and Kyle just so you know…I saw that Cartman was hanging out with another Jew kid…I don't know if they're friends or not, but before I left I heard Cartman call him 'A stupid Jew' and the other kid called him what we always call him; fatass."

Kyle felt his heart stop for a few seconds as he looked at Kenny in horror and shock.

"W-What?!"

Kenny shrugged as he helped Butters and Stan to stand up.

"I don't think they are, but who knows…it's probably Cartman being Cartman; insulting everyone as usual."

Stan, Butters, and Kenny started walking; Kenny leading the way. Kyle stood where he was at his eyes widened in fear as he remembered what Stan had told him earlier.

"I'm just saying the truth, dude. Besides what makes you think he wants to come back home?" Stan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you told him before how much you wished he was dead and that you could care less if he was gone remember?"

'Did he really take what I said to him seriously? Why do I get that horrible feeling that Stan is right and Cartman might not want to come back home with me…' Kyle clenched his fists at the thought closing his eyes tightly 'Who the fuck is this Jew kid he's talking too anyway? He can't be all that great.'

"Kyle! Hurry up, dude, or we'll end up leaving you behind!"

Kyle looked up at the sound of Stan's voice calling out to him. He started running to catch up with his friends still bothered about the fact that Cartman might have found another Jew to replace him.

"Well, that fucking figures. Of course they don't have any cheesy poofs!" Cartman complained after he and Ron had finished eating dinner.

"Is cheesy poofs your favorite snack or something?" Ron asked as they made their way to their so called 'bedroom'.

"Pssh yeah, I always ate them when I was still living with my mom." Cartman sighed.

"Well…maybe you can ask our new adopted parents if they can buy some for you."

"Wait, what do you mean 'our'?" Cartman asked looking at him.

Ron looked at Cartman seriously.

"You honestly think I'm going to let us separate? You're the only friend that I have besides I did promise you that you would have a Jew to pick on whether or not we go back to South Park."

Cartman continued to look at Ron before finally smirking.

"Whatever you say, daywalker."

Ron playfully glared at him.

"So…starting tomorrow we're going to have to hang out with the other kids and just wait until someone comes and decides they want us?" Cartman asked.

Both boys reached their room and sat down on opposite beds facing each other.

"Yeah looks like it." Ron sighed as he laid back on his bed; putting his hands behind his head.

"Something wrong, Jew?" Cartman asked looking at him slightly worried.

"Nothing. I just….I just didn't think my parents would just abandon me like that…even though I wasn't exactly how they wanted me to be….I thought they would still love me for who I am."

Cartman looked at him sadly knowing exactly how he felt and not knowing what to say or do he laid down on his bed and slowly let himself fall asleep.

Author's note: Unfortunately my computer crashed on me and so I'm having to use my dad's laptop to update my story. I'm hoping to have my computer either fixed or get a new one ASAP. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I'm used to writing new chapters on my computer where I could easily bring up old chapters to my story on Microsoft Word to use to help me make the next chapter. Ill try to update again soon.


	9. Nervous And Impatient

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

The next morning everyone was already up and getting ready to have breakfast. Cartman yawned and rubbed his eyes as he followed behind Ron to where everyone was gathering and was being served cereal, eggs, juice, and pancakes.

"Well, at least they serve good food here. I kind of thought they were just going to give us cereal and water…" Ron said as he and Cartman took a seat and watched as the food was placed in front of them.

Cartman shrugged as he started eating.

"Hey, they didn't tell us that they would be coming by this early…" a boy sitting near them said.

Cartman and Ron looked up and saw that already there was a small group of parents who were already looking around at all the kids in the room. Cartman watched wide eyed as he locked eyes with one of the ladies for a few seconds before she turned, along with a few others, to check out the rest of the place.

"Ok, seriouslah I'm getting nervous here…" Cartman said after he swallowed his food.

"Uh…yeah I know what you mean, Eric…" Ron said as he scooted closer to Cartman feeling extremely nervous that a few of the adults were looking at him.

Cartman raised an eyebrow, noticing that Ron was getting more attention then him. He sighed and shook his head.

'I should have seen this coming…'

Cartman turned to look at Ron and whispered to him.

"Just ignore them for now, Ron."

Ron nodded not even bothering to move away from Cartman.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like they're going to adopt anyone right away….right?"

Cartman was about to say something, but was cut off when he heard one of the adults outside saying that they wanted to adopt a kid. Both boys froze as a woman came into the room and immediately went towards where they were at. Ron grabbed on to Cartman's arm as she stopped in front of them. They sighed with relief, however, when she pointed to a girl with short blond hair. She got out of her seat and followed behind the woman out of the room.

"That was scary…" Ron sighed as he let go of Cartman's arm.

"…Yeah that was…" Cartman said.

'Ok, Kyle, if you were really serious about getting me out of here you better get here soon…' Cartman thought to himself.

"Hurry up already, Kenny!" Kyle cried.

For the past half an hour or so Kenny had been trying to get the car to work again, but nothing was working.

"I don't think it's going to work you guys!" Kenny told them.

"Well, at least we're here in Denver, but now which way do we go?" Stan asked as he looked out the window.

Butters had fallen asleep in the back seat of the car from how long it had taken to find an actual working car and to drive all the way to Denver only to have it break down on them.

Kyle sighed in frustration.

"Butters, wake the fuck up! We're walking now and Kenny don't you dare fucking die on us before we get to the adoption center. You're the only one who knows where it is."

Kyle got out of the car, dragging a startled Butters with him. Stan and Kenny quickly got out and looked at each other.

"Do you think Kyle is still pissed off about what you told him last night about Cartman and his supposed 'new friend'?" Stan asked worried.

Kenny sighed.

"Would you be, Stan, if one of your friends or even Wendy replaced you with someone else?"

"Uh, don't you need to tell us where to go, Kenny?" Stan asked.

Kenny looked at him for a few seconds before running to catch up with Kyle and Butters. Stan sighed mumbling to himself as he quickly went to catch up with his friends.

"So, uh, Kenny? How long do you think it'll take for us to get to where Eric is at?" Butters asked looking at him (Kyle already let go of him).

Kenny looked around the area they were at and then looked at Butters.

"Well, I definitely recognize this place which means we're not that far from the center. If we keep going straight and then make a left somewhere we should be there in half an hour maybe as long as we don't encounter problems along the way…" Kenny sighed.

"Yeah, Kenny. You might want to at least tell either Kyle or me where to go in case you get killed before we get there. It could happen you know." Stan quickly added as he saw the look that Kenny was giving him.

Kenny thought about for a few seconds then sighed and nodded.

"Ok, Stan. I'll tell you. I don't really want to tell Kyle since he's still pissed off so listen to me carefully…" Kenny told him.

"Would you guys hurry up already?!" Kyle yelled as soon as Kenny finished telling Stan where to go.

"We're coming, Kyle!" Kenny shouted back to him then turned his attention back to Stan, "You got it, dude?"

"Yeah." Stan said.

"Ok, let's go."

After a few minutes of walking, Kenny stopped and was staring at something.

"What is it Kenny?" Stan asked.

"Uh, I'll catch up with you guys later…"

Kyle, Stan, and Butters looked at what Kenny was looking at and they all sighed, covering their faces with their hands.

"Dammit, Kenny, this is no time to be looking at girl's…" Kyle said.

Both Stan and Butters were turning red.

"DUDE!" Stan yelled.

Kenny couldn't stop smiling as he walked up to the small group of girls.

"Aw, man. These chicks are hot here in Denver…" Kenny said grinning.

"KENNY!" Kyle yelled at him.

"Don't worry, dude. Kenny told me where to go." Stan said as he walked past Kyle and Butters.

Kyle growled as he followed Stan. Butters hesitated for a few seconds before finally deciding to follow Stan and Kyle.

"Oh Jesus we're going to get lost in Denver I just know it!" Butters said quietly to himself.

"Hurry up, Butters, or we'll end up leaving you behind!" Stan yelled out to him making Butters run to catch up.

"Wait up, fellas!"

Author's note: I think it'll be the next chapter or the chapter after that where Kyle goes to get Cartman at the center. I'm hoping to leave the next chapter on a cliffhanger as long as something doesn't change my mind. This means that my story is slowly but surely coming to an end soon in just a few chapters. So I'm wondering what pairing would you like me to use in my next story (yeah I'll stay with South Park for now). The top three I'm interested in are: KylexCartman (obviously), CartmanxStan, or StanxWendy. I promise to update again soon.


	10. Never Say Never By The Fray

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

"Stan, we've been going around in circles for at least an hour now! Are you sure you know where you're going?" Kyle asked sighing.

"Well yeah, Kyle, this is where Kenny told me to go." Stan said as he looked around.

"Looks to me like we're lost." Kyle said crossing his arms and looking at Stan with an annoyed look.

"We're not lost! I'm pretty sure we have to make a turn around here somewhere…" Stan replied not looking at his best friend.

Butters sweat dropped as he kept on watching them argue.

"You said that like 20 minutes ago, dude." Kyle told him.

"Well, now I'm positive that we need to turn here!"

"Stan, we went this direction already! I recognize the buildings that we passed by before."

"Uh, fellas? Why don't we ask someone for directions?" Butters asked.

"Sounds like a great idea! I'm going to ask someone where the stupid center is!" Kyle said as he turned away from Stan and immediately found someone to ask.

Stan sighed and shook his head. Butters looked at him.

"Did you really know where you were going or no?" Butters asked.

Stan shook his head.

"I wasn't the one who was dead and found Cartman at the adoption center so I have no idea where it could be."

"Ok according to that guy back there…we ended up passing by the center a few blocks back." Kyle said as he walked back to Stan and Butters.

"Aw, hamburgers. This means we have to walk all the way back doesn't it?" Butters asked.

"Yeah, Butters. See, Stan? I told you that we were going in circles," Kyle told him, "Follow me, guys. I don't want to end up getting lost again."

"Hey, I'm sorry ok, Kyle," Stan sighed, "Kenny was the one that was supposed to get us there, but he decides that it's more important to flirt with girls then to help out his friends."

Kyle sighed.

"Sorry, dude. I'm just stressing right now that's all."

Stan nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just hurry up and get to the adoption center."

Once Cartman and Ron had finished up eating breakfast they, along with the rest of the kids in that room, went into the room with the TV and a few couches and they sat on the couch furthest from the entrance to the room.

"Sorry about earlier, Eric." Ron said as he started blushing.

Cartman frowned as he turned to look at Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"You know….when I was clinging to your arm. I was just nervous as hell, dude." Ron said looking down at the ground.

Cartman looked at him for a few seconds and then smirked as he saw Ron's red face.

"Eh, don't worry about it, Jew. I wouldn't expect you to be ok with all of this anyway. It breaks people especially Jews easily."

Ron's face turned redder as he looked at Cartman angrily.

"I did not break, fatass! I was just nervous!"

"Ay! I'm not fat I'm big boned you fucking Jew!"

Ron rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Boy does a certain Jew have sand in their vagina!"

Ron turned to glare at Cartman, but once he saw Cartman's smiling face his face turned brighter red and he felt like butterflies were in his stomach making Ron turn away again. Cartman chuckled and looked at the other kids and at that moment his eyes went wide.

"Uh, Ron?"

"Yeah, Eric?"

Ron hesitantly turned to look at Cartman and had noticed that he was looking at someone. Ron saw that one of the adults who had come to adopt some kid had been looking in their direction. Ron felt his heart skip a beat.

'Please don't let her be interested in one of us already.' Ron thought to himself slightly scared as she approached them.

"Hello, little boy. My name is Emily."

Ron's eyes went wide as he saw that she was looking at Cartman. Cartman slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, hey. My name is Eric."

"It's nice to meet you." Emily smiled at him.

Ron felt like he couldn't breathe. There was a lady here who looked and sounded like she wanted to adopt the only friend that he had.

"Hey, lady. You're not adopting my friend here without taking me too!" Ron blurted out.

Cartman looked at him in surprise just as Emily turned to look at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I really only came here to adopt one." Emily told him then went back to look at Cartman who was now starting to feel extremely nervous.

Ron looked on horrified, unable to do anything, as Emily got up and went to tell someone that she wanted Cartman. Cartman and Ron looked at each other, but didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Well…what do we do now? Looks like your friends never showed up." Ron said quietly, but loud enough for Cartman to hear.

Cartman didn't respond and finally after a few seconds he nodded.

"Looks that way…"

There was an awkward silence.

"I wish you were coming with me." Cartman whispered to Ron.

"I know…me too." Ron replied as he looked at Cartman with teary eyes.

A few minutes passed by and finally Emily came back with one of the adults who was working there. Cartman and Ron looked at each other before standing up and Ron hugged him.

"W-What was that for, Ron?" Cartman asked surprised and slightly blushing.

Ron thought of telling Cartman how he really felt, but he knew all that would do was cause both of them pain and he knew that Cartman was in love with somebody else.

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss you that's all. Can't I hug my best friend?" Ron asked.

Cartman's eyes went wide surprised that Ron considered him his best friend. He smiled slightly and nodded as he hugged him back.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you too you stupid Jew."

Ron laughed slightly choking on a sob.

"Fatass."

As soon as Ron and Cartman let go of each other, Cartman walked away with Emily and Ron burst into tears as he quickly followed behind them. Ron stopped near the entrance of the center and watched as Emily started filling out the paper work. Ron's eyes went wide as he saw someone outside of the center. Kyle was there and had a horrified expression on his face as he saw that Cartman was already getting adopted.

Author's note: Man I feel like crying now lol. The song that inspired this chapter was "Never Say Never" by the Fray. It's on the Transformers Revenge of the Fallen CD and I LOVE this song. I've been listening to this song the entire time I was working on this chapter. This has now become my favorite chapter in this story of mine. ^_^ I promise as always to update again soon. More than likely that will be next weekend. I've been busy watching my Gilmore Girls DVDs during the week so yeah. Also I got votes on all the couples I posted last chapter and they all got one vote so it's a tie. This means I'll decide what I want to do with my next story.


	11. End

Right Here Waiting

By: esmtz

"CARTMAN!" Kyle yelled as he ran towards him.

Cartman turned in surprise as he saw that Kyle was there and had run and thrown himself at him making Cartman fall backwards with Kyle on top of him.

"Ugh…Jew?!" Cartman said blushing furiously.

Kyle's whole face was red as he quickly got up.

"Yeah, fatass who else would be here getting you out of this place?"

Kyle helped Cartman up and turned to look up at Emily.

"He already has a place to live so you can't have him." Kyle told her.

Emily gave him a look and then threw the papers away and left.

"Uh, Khal? What are you talking about?" Cartman asked.

Kyle grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the center.

"Yeah, you'll be living with me and don't give me the excuse that you and my mom hate each other. The both of you will just have to deal." Kyle told him.

"Wait. What about Ron? Where is he going to stay?" Cartman asked as he looked behind him.

Kyle stopped, letting go of Cartman's arm, and turned to look behind him and saw that another kid was following them. Kyle glared at him as he caught up with them.

"So…I guess this means you're going back to South Park then, Eric?" Ron asked sighing with relief.

"Yeah and of course you're coming back with us too, daywalker." Cartman smirked.

'So this is the other Jew kid. Fuck they ARE friends.' Kyle thought angrily as he saw Ron glare at Cartman.

"Besides you did promise that I would have another Jew to pick on." Cartman said.

Kyle looked at Cartman horrified and then he glared at Ron with his fists clenched; trying to keep himself from beating up Ron.

Ron blushed.

"Yeah I did, but where am I going to live?" Ron asked.

"We'll figure something out when we get there. Oh I forgot, Khal this is my super best friend, Ron!" Cartman said grinning as he saw Kyle's face.

"You're….you're what?!" Kyle asked shocked and horrified.

"You know, Khal. Like how you and that fucking hippie are; super best friends." Cartman told him as he put his arm around Ron making Ron turn bright red.

'It looks more like there is something going on between the two of them.' Kyle thought fuming with anger and jealousy.

"Whatever, Cartman. Like I fucking care," Kyle growled as he turned and started walking, "Let's just leave. We still need to find a way to get back home."

Cartman and Ron followed behind him and Ron leaned in close to Cartman and whispered to him.

"He cares alright, Eric. I told you." Ron said smiling at him.

Cartman blushed rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Should I tell him?" Cartman asked looking at Ron.

Ron looked at him and slowly felt his heart fall to pieces as he knew that he would never be able to tell Cartman how he felt. If Cartman wanted Kyle then that's how it was going to be and it would be wrong for Ron to tell him no. Ron slowly forced himself to smile.

"Dude, you and Kyle were meant to be for each other. If you guys weren't would Kyle really be here?"

Cartman smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks you stupid Jew."

"No problem, fatass." Ron replied hugging him back as he tried to keep himself from crying.

"Hey lovebirds any day now!"

Cartman and Ron let go of each other and saw that Kyle was looking at them with a very angry look on his face. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Khal, wait. I have something to tell you!" Cartman said running to catch up with Kyle.

"I don't need to hear it, fatass. I can see what's going on!" Kyle looked at him shaking in anger.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cartman asked frowning slightly.

"You replaced me with HIM!" Kyle yelled.

Cartman sighed shaking his head.

"I did not, Khal."

"YES YOU FUCKING DID, CARTMAN! THE WAY THE BOTH OF YOU ACT AROUND EACH OTHER IT'S CLEARLY OBVIOUS!" Kyle's eyes started to water from the tears that threatened to fall.

"What is so clearly obvious, Khal?" Cartman asked getting annoyed.

Stan and Butters had shown up as soon as they heard Kyle yelling and was watching Cartman and Kyle argue.

"THAT YOU AND HIM ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!" Kyle started crying as the tears started falling down.

Cartman looked at him and started walking towards him.

"Get away from me, Cartman." Kyle said choking on a sob as he moved back.

"No, Khal. I need you to listen to me." Cartman said as he went closer to Kyle.

Kyle stood where he was at shaking as he continued to cry with his head in his hands. He suddenly felt Cartman put his hands on his shoulders making him jump slightly out of surprise. Cartman sighed and looked at him.

"How long have we known each other, Khal? All our lives pretty much. We've went through a lot together you and me and you really think that doesn't matter to me? Well it does."

"What are you talking about, fatass?" Kyle asked looking at him.

Cartman slowly put his arms around Kyle and hugged him making Kyle turn red.

"C-Cartman what are you…"

"Don't get used to what I am about to tell you…" Cartman took a deep breath and then let it out, "I'm so fucking in love with you, you stupid Jew. You have no idea how much. I always looked forward to pissing you off in some way because that was the only way I knew how to get you to pay attention to me. You were always the reason why I was still here. If it wasn't for you I would have killed myself along time ago."

Ron watched as Kyle looked at Cartman and hugged him back. Ron turned to look the other way as he let the tears fall.

"I love you too, fatass." Kyle smiled as he and Cartman kissed.

"Uh, guys? Don't we still need to go home?" Stan asked smiling at them.

Cartman and Kyle let go of each other blushing furiously.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." Kyle said as he started walking towards Stan and Butters.

Cartman went to where Ron was at and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go." Cartman said.

Ron quickly wiped the tears away from his face and turned to look at Cartman smiling.

"Ok, Eric."

"Well, now all we have to do is go find Kenny." Kyle said.

Stan sighed and shook his head.

"Dude, he died again."

"When did this happen?" Kyle asked.

"You don't want to know trust me." Stan told him.

"Well, ok..."

"Aw hamburgers this is going to be a long ride home isn't it fellas?" Butters asked.

Everyone started laughing as they went to go find some way to get back home; Cartman and Kyle were holding hands the entire time.

THE END

Author's note: Well this story is over and done with. I'd like to thank all those who have read and reviewed my story: GlitterBlings, 3words, XXforget-x-me-x-notXX, screamxaimxfire, Hypothisos, tweek101, jusAgurl93x, and Sumoko-chan. For those of you who don't know please go to my profile and vote on what story I should make next. It's a poll on the top of the page. Thanks. I hope you guys will all look forward to my next story though it probably won't be as long as this one was.

esmtz aka-Sarah (Erica)


End file.
